Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, relates to a method for a terminal to act as a proxy for paging of another terminal in a wireless communication system and a terminal utilizing the same.
Related Art
In the International Telecommunication Union Radio communication sector (ITU-R), the standardization task of the International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-Advanced, which is the next generation mobile communication system after the third generation, has been progressed. The IMT-Advanced aims to support the multimedia service based in Internet Protocol (IP) with the data transmission rate of 1 Gbps in stop and low speed mobile state, and 100 Mbps in high speed mobile state.
3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a system standard that satisfies the requirements of the IMT-Advanced, and is preparing LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) that improves Long Term Evolution (LTE) based on the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA)/Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) transmission scheme.
Recently, owing to the development of the information communication industry, a user may have a variety of terminals simultaneously. For example, the case is increasing that a user has a smart phone and a smart watch, a user has a smart phone and a tablet PC, or a user has a smart watch and a tablet PC.
In the case that all of the terminals possessed by a user perform the procedure for each of the conventional cellular operations, an operation time of a terminal of which battery capacity is relatively small is shorter than an operation time of a terminal of which battery capacity is relatively great. For example, in the case that a user has both of a smart phone and a smart watch, and both of the smart phone and the smart watch perform the cellular operation, a battery of the smart watch of which battery capacity is smaller than that of the smart phone is discharged fast, and accordingly, the function of the smart watch is not fully fulfilled. Accordingly, a method and apparatus is required to solve the problem described above.